Comets and Keys
by fairies and gods
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are so excited over their first baby, picking out clothes and painting rooms. Everything is so normal. But how long does anything normal last for Natsu Dragneel? Rated T for suggested mature themes and a little bit of a gruesome twist.
1. Chapter 1

"You're what?"

I know my voice had jumped like three octaves and I felt like there was heat rising up in my throat.

She gave me a tense smile and put a hand on my cheek from where she was standing with my arms on her sides.

We were outside the Guild Hall and I could feel the sun on my back. The sound on the people in the town filled my ears and I didn't know if I'd heard right. I could have sworn she said...

"Natsu, I'm pregnant," she repeated gently, her golden brown eyes on mine.

I could hear my heart in my ears. I knew my mouth was open. My head hurt and my hands tightened slightly on her hips.

I didn't know she was talking until I looked at her lips moving.

"... And it'll be fine, Natsu. We're not exactly kids anymore and the guild will probably love to help. Juvia has little Storm and I mean, Mira has had to take care of her siblings and now little Jule. I mean, that little boy is a handful and they can handle it. "

"But we're not them and our kid isn't gonna be like Jule." I didn't mean for it to come out as condescending as it did and I knew before she even frowned that I had said the wrong thing.

She stepped out of my hands and shook her head. "I just... I don't know what else to tell you, Natsu. I thought maybe you'd be... " she had started to walk away and her back was to me.

And then my mind started to work so fast.

Lucy was walking away from me. With our baby.

Our baby.

A flash of a little boy with a sideways smile and controlling a roaring fire with his hands. Someone to teach everything Igneel had taught me. Someone to look up to me. My kid, for God's sake.

"Wait, Lucy," I called, running after her and grabbing her wrist.

"Huh?" She looked at me and I knew I'd upset her. She would've cried if I hadn't gone after her. She looked in my eyes and I was sure. Right then.

"Luce, I am happy. I'm sorry," I explained, rubbing the back of my neck. "I just... I didn't ... I'm worried. I haven't had a Dad since I was a kid. I don't know to do this. I just... I'm scared."

She didn't hear me say that a lot. She gave me a gentle smile and put her arms around my neck. "So am I," she admitted.

"We can do this. We're the strongest team in Fairy Tail, dammit."

She laughed, leaning back. "That's right."

"Hell yeah," I said, cracking my smirk.

I pressed my lips to hers and we stood like that for a while and I knew I'd made the right choice. This is where I was supposed to be.

I grabbed her hands and cracked a smile. "Hold on," I said, turning away from her and throwing the doors of the Guild Hall open.

"Hey, guys!" I shouted over the din of the groups sitting at the wooden benches. "Lucy and I are having a baby!"

It had never been that loud in the history of Fairy Tail.

People ran up to us and everyone was yelling over each other, maybe hoping we could hear them.

"I knew it! I told you all that they would get together!" Mira yelled, Jule looking at her funny from her arms.

"Oh, Storm will have a friend his age," Juvia said with the newborn asleep in a blue blanket in her arms. The kid was a heavy sleeper.

"DRINKS FOR EVERYONE IN HONOR OF NATSU AND

LUCY!" shouted Master Makarov from the counter, a

mug in his hand.

Cana laughed next to us. "Everybody keep having kids!"

Everyone stayed late into the night and I realized that this wasn't a problem to anyone else and it shouldn't be for me.

I realized then that it wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

I got excited after that. I mean, having a kid was cool. Lucy went to a doctor who told us she wasn't allowed to use magic, but she told us all kinds of other stuff and I got more scared and more excited. Lucy didn't start to show for a while, but we talked about the baby all the time and we started to clear out the extra room and pick out names and we probably looked a little crazy but we didn't care.

The guild was hyped up to. Everyone loved having the babies around and it was fun to watch them get into their magic. Everyone was excited to see if our baby would be a celestial mage or a fire mage and people even started calling him/her "Fairy Tail's secret weapon in the making".

Me and Lucy got closer than we'd ever been and I started to freak out less as the days went by.

But when was my life ever known to just be fine for long periods of time?

That's all for now, guys. I'll be posting another chapter soon enough. Thanks so much for reading ^^ There's a lot more to come, so please keep checking up.

P.S. Sorry for the short chapter :c


	3. Chapter 3

It was a hot day at the end of summer. Most of the members of Fairy Tail were in the Hall, relaxing and avoiding work during such a scorching day. It could wait. Most people just sat around with drinks in their hands and a group around them.

I sat with Lucy leaning on me, Levy and Gajeel across from us. We were just talking back and forth about basically nothing. Then Gajeel and I started arguing about if Igneel or Metallicana would win in a fight and the girls just started doing their own thing, Lucy flipping through a magazine with one hand on her stomach like she did when she thought no one was looking and Levy with her nose in a book.

Then the doors of the Guild Hall flew off of the places where they should have been with the sound of rushing air.

People had scrambled out of the way and I had my arms around Lucy in an instant. The table flew over and I kept her close to me, my bodying hitting the floor first. Everyone looked up at the shadows in the doorway as they came into focus of the sunlight.

A woman with long legs, a dark smile, and a quill in her hand.

A man in a suit with a cigarette in his mouth and an oversized lighter in his hand.

A young guy with a laughing sort of smile that held no sort of kindness.

What looked like a dog with black hair and a snarling mouth.

The woman in the front seemed to be in charge and she soon stepped forward, her quill touch her gave us a wide smile.

"So, what's this we hear about a secret weapon?" She said it so casually, no one reacted until she said it in a much more bitter way. "We don't like not being given a little bit of a very powerful thing, Fairies. Now, someone talk."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Master Makarov said from his seat in the back center of the Hall.

"I do not like to repeat myself, old man," she leered. "Besides, I think I've had enough talking. Boys, find it."

Suddenly, there were fights everywhere.

I was up in a hurry, keeping myself in front Lucy was we shoved through the groups of people.

"Oi! Salamander!"

I turned around to see Gajeel with Juvia and Levy next to him.

"Natsu, get Levy and Juvia and the baby and get them out of here. I gotta jump in this fight." He told me.

Levy looked freaked out, but like she was only leaving to calm Gajeel down. Juvia looked like she just wanted out of the hall. I looked at her and sure enough she had the crying baby hugged to her chest.

I nodded. Lucy grabbed Juvia's hand and Gajeel ran back into the fight. I wanted to too, but I had to get the girls out first. I'd have time to come back.

We jogged out the door, Happy flying quickly behind us. The sound of the fight dimmed as we got to the field with the tree that we all knew well. I stopped and let the girls catch their breaths.

"I'll be right back," I said, giving Lucy a quick kiss. "I'm gonna go help them. Juvia, Levy, please stay with her until I g-"

I got cut off by the sound of feet hitting grass as the woman, the leader, gracefully fell out of the branches of the huge tree and landed behind Lucy. She was so quick. Her hand flicked and the calligraphy of what I saw as solid script magic lit the air in front of the two of them. Knife.

She held the blade in her hand, one arm around Lucy's chest, one holding the blade to her neck.

"Alright then, how about we have a little talk, Natsu," she said with a little smirk. "I hear you know something about this secret weapon."

"Who the hell are you?" I shouted, motioning for Happy to get Juvia away without taking my eyes off of where the women held Lucy. "Let go of her. We can talk. Just stop."

"Just call me Arabella. Arabella Deadlock. Now talk, boy," she said, only tightening her grip. "What do they mean weapon?"

"Natsu, don't say anything," Lucy said, her eyes locked with mine. Secret weapon. Our secret weapon. The baby. They had this all mixed up.

"Hush," the woman sneered, "I didn't ask you to speak, did I? I was talking to your little boyfriend. So talk faster or she won't ever do it again, Dragon Slayer."

I felt the flame flare on my hands, but Lucy shook her head carefully.

I looked in Lucy's eyes at that moment and realized I had to make a choice right now. If I didn't tell her anything, she'd kill her. If I said too much, I didn't know what she'd do. I wasn't gonna just lose my family right when I was excited about it. I wanted to fight, but I couldn't save them if I tried to get to her fast enough. It would only take that same smooth flick of her wrist as she had done with the calligraphy and I'd never be able to save them.

I let the flames fade off of my hands, and held them lightly up.

"Oi, you've got this all wrong." I said stiffly, taking slow step towards them. "There's no weapon. Not a new type of magic or anything like that."

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered.

I looked only at the woman now. "The talk is all about the power of a person."

She raised a thin, quizzical eyebrow. "Oh? A mage?"

"In the making," I responded with a vague smile.

She looked back at me with squinting eyes for a moment, unsure of what I meant. Then, it dawned on her and she chuckled, loosening her grip on Lucy enough to look at her instead of me.

"Ahh... I see. Well, what good news," she said, her voice so thick with sarcasm I could feel it in the air. "And here I thought Fairy Tail was hiding a strong new magic. A baby, huh?"

Lucy just stared at me with eyebrows close together and her hands holding the woman's arm away from her. She looked so scared and I needed to get her out of this.

"Hey! Let's get this talk over with," I called. "I want to get back to my drink."

She turned back to me with lowered eyelids and a dark smirk. "Oh, we're done now, boy. For now."

And she flicked her wrist, colored smoke formed in the clearing. When it cleared, she was gone. Lucy was kneeling on the floor with her hands on the grass.

"Lucy!"

I ran over to her side as fast as I could, skidding my knees on the grass to lean next to her. I put a hand around her and helped her stand. She was a little wobbly, but she seemed fine. I scanned her over one more time and let out a breath.

"Are you alright?" I asked, holding her in front of me. "She didn't hurt you at all, did she?" Her neck had a little scratch but nothing more.

She nodded, taking slow deep breaths with her arm around her midsection. "Just... A little shaken up," she responded quietly.

I nodded. "Come on... Let's get you two home," I said, picking her up in my arms. Her arms wrapped around my neck as we walked and I thought I heard her sobbing.

* * *

**...**

**Well, one more chapter on ^^ thank you, readers. Every view is appreciated. Any questions or comments, feel free to send them my way. Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

It felt like time started to fly by from then on.

Lucy started to do some weird stuff after that.

I caught her few times standing in front of the mirror in our room in just her tiny shorts and a colored bra, hands on her stomach and eyes tracing her outline.

I just leaned against the doorway with a small smile and watched her until she caught me.

"Don't make fun of me, Natsu," she said, her cheeks red as she turned to me.

I walked to her and put my arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I was only gonna say I have no idea what you're doing."

"I was just looking at it. Its getting bigger," she responded shyly, looking down at her stomach.

I smiled. "I think it looks cute, Luce," I responded.

She'd always do and say the same thing.

A little smile. "You don't have to lie to me, Natsu."

Days and weeks and months went by with more of the same.

She would puke up everything every morning. I went to go find her all types of stupid food. She started to trip out that none of her clothes fit. Mira and Juvia gave us some of theirs. She would yell at me and I would just sit back and wait until all she wanted was hugs. She and Happy would argue over what color the room should be (Happy wanted it bright blue and Lucy was thinking more neutral). I just told them we could make it light blue with clouds. It was always something else.

But I didn't mind it one bit.

It was cold day in late Fall when Lucy and I had decided to stay home to avoid any work. By this point, she was bigger than she could've ever guessed she would be and she didn't really wanna move much, so people usually just stopped by to say hi. Well, this day, Levy was sitting with her in our room talking about Lucy's new piece of writing, something she wouldn't tell me about in a pink journal on her nightstand, a black ribbon keeping it tied.

I was in the kitchen making her ice cream with fruit and chocolate and... I don't even remember anymore. She had been asking for weird stuff for so long I just stopped noticing. Well, Levy ran in all of sudden with her eyes wide and grabbed my arm.

"Lucy needs you. Like now."

I instantly dropped the spoon and ran past her and into our room. Lucy was sitting up against the headboard of our bed, hands on the bed and eyes on me.

"Natsu. We gotta go now. The baby's coming."

I don't think I have ever freaked out that much in my life. I scooped her up and started towards the door instantly.

"Levy, go to tell Wendy and Mira we'll be in the infirmary in five minutes max." She took off before I ever finished talking. "Happy," I said to the little blue cat. "Go grab the backpack in my room. In the closet. Meet us there."

"Aye!" He called, zooming off into the house as I jogged out of the door and onto the sidewalks of Magnolia.

"Natsu, calm down," Lucy said, pushing a hand on my chest. "You're making me freak out."

"Sorry," I mumbled, taking a slow breath.

It was hours. And hours. And hours.

I sat next to her bed all day, all night, and into the early morning. Sometimes she'd grab my hand and I couldn't do much to make her not hurt. She slept for a while. It wasn't long before Wendy told us it was time.

"You know what to do, I'm sure?" She asked, Lucy nodded, eyes squinting through the pain and the exhaustion and I don't ever remember being more proud of my girl.

Lucy had always been strong and smart, but that day, she was so much more. She looked exhausted. I knew she was. She hadn't slept and neither had I, and if I was tired, she must be beat. But she didn't complain. She didn't stop and give up. And I didn't know how she did it.

She wrapped her fingers in mine and I gave her an encouraging smile.

I honestly tried to block out most of what happened after that. It was a lot of yelling and hand squeezing and then it was just...

Crying.

Wait.

Wendy was holding a little, pink, crying thing with just a couple of curls of just like mine.

"Its a girl," Wendy said with a gentle smile as she wrapped the little girl in a blanket that Mira handed her.

Lucy had leaned her head back against the pillows, but she had a bright smile and tears in her eyes. She raised her arms weakly to get the baby from Wendy and I got my first good look of my little family.

Lucy was so obviously tired, but her wide smile and the tears that now rolled down her cheek made her seem so so alive. The way she looked at the little girl in her arms made my heart beat faster. Then I looked at that little girl and realized that I would be obsessed from now on.

Our little girl was the cutest thing I'd ever seen. My breath caught in my chest and I felt tears roll down my chin and I leaned closer to my girls.

"Nashi?" Lucy asked in a weak whisper.

I nodded. "Perfect." It was the first name on our list of girl names and it fit her so well.

Nashi was a pudgy little baby, her tiny hands curled up just beneath her chin. She had a defined little face and hair the same color as mine. She hadn't quite stopped crying yet.

"Shh... It's alright, baby. We've got you," Lucy whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. It's like she knew exactly who Lucy was. She calmed down, her cries changing into little sobs and eventually soft breathing.

I smiled brightly and kissed Lucy's forehead from where I moved to lean above them.

"Luce, she's so perfect. You're amazing..." I whispered. "I love you two so much."

She smiled, rocking Nashi gently in her arms. Then, she took a staggering breath and looked at Nashi's little face. "Nashi, Mommy loves you so much. Don't you ever forget that." She looked at me and gave me a faint smile and an even fainter kiss. "You take care of our little girl, you hear me, Natsu?"

I nodded, but my smile started to fade with the finality in the way she said it.

When she turned back around and closed her eyes for a minute, I could've sworn she had fallen asleep.

It only took me second to see she wasn't breathing.

* * *

**Okay, first, I'm sorry about that cliffhanger, guys. **

**Crazy, right? Lucy's slipping away from him just when stuff was starting to get better... But, you guys are gonna have to trust me on this one. **

**Until next time, thanks for reading ^^ Already 200 views :3 Thanks so much, all of you. Next chapter will come along soon. I'm even working on getting together some art for "Comets and Keys" by an artist I know very well. Well, see you all soon ^^ **

-J


	5. Chapter 5

"Luce? Luce?!" I started to panic about then. I stood up and put my hands on her face. Her head leaned limply against it and I shook my head. "God, Lucy!"

"Natsu, move," Wendy said, stepping in front of me. She put her hands over Lucy and that familiar blue glow shone over her for a second. "Her heart stopped," Wendy said to Mira. "Grab Laxus."

Mira jogged out and I heard her calling Laxus vaguely in the background.

My ears felt like they were stuffed full of cotton. I looked at Lucy and I couldn't breath either. I leaned my head on hers. "Lucy, please. Please." The sound feet and talking behind me. "Damnit, Lucy! Don't do this to me!"

"Natsu, stop. You're scaring the baby," Mira whispered. She scooped up the little girl and I could vaguely hear her little cry, but I only looked at Lucy's face. Nothing. Still nothing.

"Laxus, just a shock to the heart," Wendy said.

Laxus nodded resolutely, holding his hand just an inch above her chest, small bolt snaking out. Nothing. He put his eyebrows closer together and pushed out a slightly thicker bolt. Nothing. I just kept staring at her and I knew I was screaming or something because my chest stung and my eyes burned.

"Natsu, let's go," said a resolute voice in my ear.

"No. No. I can't. She needs me," I said through cracks in my voice.

"No, Natsu. You'll get in the way. They need the space," said the voices, a hand on my shoulder.

"No!" I yelled, turning to face Gildarts face to face. "I can't! What if she wakes up and I'm not here?"

Gildarts looked like something had hurt him, his eyes cast down. "I'm sorry, Natsu." Then he was dragging me out from under my arms and I fought against him the whole time as the room faded away from me.

"No dammit! She needs me, Gildarts! Please!"

In just a little bit, I was sitting in another one of the rooms in the Hall and Gildarts sat me down. He kneeled in front of me with his hands on my shoulders. "Just take a moment, Natsu. Calm down. They need to work on her."

I was breathing hard enough to hear it in my ears. As soon as he walked out, I fell to my knees on the floor and screamed at the ceiling.

I hadn't managed to save her. I never had.

* * *

**Guys, I'm so sorry about this whole thing. This scene killed me to write out, but I got through it and it'll all be worth it later on. I promise.**

**Thanks for reading ^^ Make sure to come back for more. Love you guys :3**

-J


	6. Chapter 6

It felt like ages before Wendy came in the room.

She looked at me with a face that was grief and confusion.

"Natsu, I'm so sorry. We couldn't do anything... She was already gone..."

I looked at the stone of the floor and sniffled to keep myself from crying again. I could hear her fighting back sobs too. I just kept quiet.

"Natsu, the strangest things occurred though that I think you should hear." I looked up then. "Natsu, her heart just stopped. For no recognizable reason. After we had pronounced her dead, her body dissolved into this golden dust..."

"What?"

"Natsu, her body just... disappeared."

I didn't know what to say. Neither did she.

I didn't notice how long we just stood there or when she left.

All I knew was I sat in the room for so long pondering every last moment that had happened. Lucy had the baby. She looked at me and told me to take care of her. She knew she was going to die. She died... Lucy... My Lucy... was dead.

Then, like the little girl knew exactly what was on my mind, a high cry could be heard through the closed wooden door. Nashi. My God, I'd forgotten the baby. But I didn't know if I could handle seeing her now. But she didn't stop crying. Minutes past. 1, 2, 5, 15... She cried through twenty minutes with no stop.

What am I doing? I'm letting her cry already? Lucy would be so pissed.

I couldn't do this anymore. There was someone else who still needed me.

I walked out of the room, my step slow and deliberate. From where I stood in the doorway, I could see Levy holding the little pink blanket in her arms, gently bouncing. The little lungs, however, wouldn't give up. Levy looked so tired and her eyes were red. She'd been crying too.

I walked towards where she sat next to Gajeel and he obviously heard me first. He looked up and slowly stood in front of Levy.

"Natsu," Gajeel said gently. "You... calmed down a bit...?"

Levy looked up and I nodded to Gajeel.

"Levy, can I see my daughter please? I haven't gotten to hold her," I asked, giving her a smile that didn't even feel sincere.

She gave me the same broken smile and nodded, standing to hand the little pink bundle to me.

I'd only held a couple of babies and never one this young. I was panicking the whole time I put my arms carefully under the baby, but she fit in my arms perfectly and I started to bounce lightly on my feet. She didn't stop crying and I frowned a bit.

"Hey, hey. Nashi," I said gently. "Don't cry. Daddy's here..."

She grew slowly silent, her little lip quivering.

"It's okay..." I said, pushing a little kiss to her forehead. "I know, baby. I know..."

She got so quiet, her little breaths just quivering gently from all the crying she'd done. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked straight at mine. Gold. She had golden brown eyes just like Lucy's, and suddenly, I realized she looked just like her Mom.

Her skin was that light tan and her cheeks were pink, but only a little round. Her lips were tight together, but they were just like the ones I knew so well. Her hair may have been the pink mine was, but it fell in straight little wisps behind her ears just like Lucy's. Just then, when her little eyes met mine, I decided it was my job to take care of her. The reality of my responsibility and the promise I made hit me and I gave her a legitimate smile.

"That's my girl." I said, putting one of my fingers up to her little hand that closed around it. "Daddy won't let you cry like that ever again."

Levy got up and looked at us with a faint smile. "She knows you already, Natsu."

I nodded, brushing my thumb over the little girls tiny fingers. "Looks like it."

She smiled. "I wasn't worried that she'd be just fine with you."

"But she'd be better off with her," I said solemnly.

Levy ran a hand gently on my arm. "I'm so sorry, Natsu..."

I just nodded. "So am I. Levy, she was your best friend too."

She took a shaky breath. "She is."

I looked at Levy and asked as seriously as I could, "Levy, if anything ever happens to me, will you take care of Nashi?"

She gave me a genuine smile and nodded. "Of course, but don't you leave her, Natsu. You seem to be growing on her."

"Oh, don't worry. No one's getting me away from this little girl without a fight."

* * *

**Hey, hey ^^ See? Little Nashi is gonna be okay. Thanks so much, guys, for reading. I really appreciate it all. The next few chapters might take a bit longer to get together because of me having to do every day junk like eating and living. Anyway, it will be coming soon :3 **

**Keep up the support ^^ Love you all. **

**\- J**


	7. Chapter 7

Crying.

I forced my eyes open and glared at the alarm clock.

4:12

God. Why.

I sat up and dragged myself down the hall to the light blue room. Nashi was crying, her little feet kicking around as she squirmed. Her little fists were balled up and I scooped her up carefully.

"Shh..." I whispered tiredly. "It's okay."

She calmed a bit and I walked towards the kitchen with her on one arm. I popped the fridge open with the other and started to warm up a bottle while she held onto my shirt. When the bottle was finished, I tested its warmth and sat on the couch to give Nashi a little something to eat.

She happily took the bottle, her tiny hands curling on her chest as she ate. I yawned and looked down at the little girl.

"Hey, you. Can't you wait just a few more hours to wake me up?" I asked her, running a hand on her little arm.

She looked up me curiously and I smiled. "Ah, nevermind."

When she finished eating, I put the bottle on the coffee table and walked towards the nursery. She was already squirming uneasily. She hated going back to sleep.

I laid her in her crib and leaned on the side, humming lightly to let her relax. She just stared back at me, wide awake.

"Nash... It's time to sleep."

Her lip trembled and I picked her back up. "Okay, okay. Don't cry." I sat down in the rocking chair Lucy had picked up and rocked gently, Nashi close to my chest. She slowly started to close her eyes and I eventually felt the slow breaths that came with her sleep. I stayed still for a bit, just looking around the room.

My eyes eventually landed where they always did. On Nashi's dresser, next to a lamp, was a framed picture of Lucy with a big smile on her face and her arms around me in the baby's half-finished room. Her celestial keys sat in front of the frame, golden in the faint glow of the hallway lights.

I looked at Lucy's smiling face and smiled back.

"Oh, Lucy. If you could see me now..." I mumbled, putting a hand on Nashi's little back to feel her breathing. I'd started to do this since the first time she'd fell asleep. I don't know when I'd break out of the habit. "We miss you," I added. "I'm not so good at this and it's hard to see you in everything she does. She laughs the way you do. Can you believe it? Two months old and already laughing... But she smiles the way you do and her eyes are just like yours and..." I felt a breath catch in my chest and I blinked my eyes. "I'm sorry I'm so screwed up now, Luce. I'm trying to be better for her, but... I miss you."

The picture caught the light of the moon and the keys glimmered.

I gave a faint smile and got up to put Nashi to bed. I stared down at the crib and decided that tonight, I didn't want to leave her in this room alone. She slept soundly on my chest until 10 the next morning and I thanked whoever it was for letting me sleep through most of the night for the first time since I had brought Nashi home.

* * *

**^^ I hope you guys liked this one. I'm already working on the next chapter and should be done pretty soon. Thanks for reading and make sure to stay close for when I put up the next one :)**

**I'm also hoping to get some more opinions, maybe even advice so I know what you all want to see as this keeps going. Send me a review or a PM anytime ^°**

**Love you, guys ^^**

**-J**


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, Nash," I said from my spot kneeling on the floor. I held up hands out to her. "You can make it."

Nashi looked back at me from her spot holding on to the bars of her crib. Her pink hair was held back by a headband (the only thing I knew hold to do to her hair) and she looked at me with curious eyes. She turned towards me, her little feet uneasy on floor. She flashed me a smile and took slow, wobbly steps towards me.

I smiled, looking up make sure Happy was there to catch her if she fell. He always was.

She kept stepping and I nodded. "Go on, Nashi. I got you," I said and she walked a bit faster. When she grabbed onto my hands I smiled and picked her up. She'd walked. My baby girl was already walking.

"Nash, you did it!" I said, putting her on my side and bouncing her slightly.

She just laughed that little laugh that was just like Lucy's and I got her ready to go show everyone at Fairy Tail what she'd learned.

"Come on, Nashi. Say Daddy," I persisted.

The little girl in her tiny white dress looked at me from her spot sitting on one of the tables in the Guild Hall. She tilted her head and smiled. I think she must have thought I was hilarious.

"Natsu, give her some patience," Levy said from the other side of the table where she'd been reading. "She's only been doing the whole baby talk thing for a little while."

I sighed. "I just don't want her to say Gajeel first with the amount of time she spends with you two."

Gajeel gave one of his weird "gihi" laughs and shrugged. "She just knows we're cooler."

I glared at him. "What are you teaching my girl when I'm off on missions?"

Nashi put her hands on my cheeks, shifting my head to play with my hair and I sighed. She'll talk eventually, I convinced myself.

"Oh, man..." Levy suddenly said, pulling something out of the book was reading. "Natsu, look at this."

She put a photo on the table and smiled.

"I forgot I lent this book to Lucy while she was basically on bed rest. I guess she forgot this," she explained.

I grabbed the square and saw it was a slightly old photo, a little dinged up from being inside a book for so long. It was a picture of me, Lucy, Levy and Gajeel with stupid party hats on and paint on some of our faces.

"I remember this," I said with a smile. "Its from that New Year's party. That was... years ago." Nashi was grabbing my hand to get a glimpse at the picture, so I let her tiny fingers take it. "Look, Nash. That's Daddy, that's Aunt Levy, that's Uncle Gajeel, and that's Mommy," I told her, pointing at each person.

She gave her melodic little giggle and held the photo on front of her, pointing at parts of it the way she'd seen me do. She put her finger on Lucy's smiling face and said, clear as day, "Mommy!"

I stared at her for a minute and then looked at Levy. We started laughing at the same time.

I'd shown her so many pictures of Lucy, I wasn't really surprised. I guess I'd made sure neither of us would ever forget about her Mom.

"She just said that, didn't she?" Gajeel asked.

I nodded with a laugh, patting Nashi's little cheek. "She sure did. I knew she'd play favorites I just thought it'd be Levy she said first."

Levy pouted slightly. "Yeah, so did I."

I pressed a kiss to Nashi's forehead. "That's right, baby. That's Mommy." She looked at me with golden brown eyes. "Alright. Now, can you say Daddy?"

It was a quiet night just after Nashi's second birthday that a stack of newspaper on the coffee table caught on fire in front of her little wide eyes.

"Whoa! Nashi!" I picked her up and stopped the fire. "What the hell..."

The little girl looked at me with a grinning face and clapped her little palms.

It took me a second to get it but I laughed. "Nashi, did you do that? Can you do fire magic like Daddy?"

"Magic!" She said with a smile, pointing at my hand and putting her other palm up in front of me. A little wisp of flame caught in her palm.

I laughed, kissing her forehead excitedly. "Oh, Nash. Wait 'til Daddy starts really teaching you."

* * *

**One more chapter down ^^ I've been working really hard lately to get the chapters written out so I can type 'em up and check 'em before I put them up so I'm almost to the end in my writing :3 **

**I have a big ending ready, so everyone stay tuned for that one. Thanks so much for reading. Art will be linked soon enough ^^**

**-J**


	9. Chapter 9

When she turned four, she started to ask me to teach her. I told her as soon as she finished the studies that Levy gave her, I would teach her. Levy had decided to teach her academics on top of the usual magic classes the kids of Fairy Tail had. I didn't mind, but after I told her that, Nashi did.

"But, Daddy!"

"Nashi, don't do that. Just finish whatever Levy wants you to, then I'll teach you a little while everyday, okay?" I said, putting my hand on her head.

She sighed, crossing her little arms. "Fine..."

She went back to sit next to Levy and I cracked a smile when I saw her pick up the book and read faster than I'd ever seen. That smile went away pretty fast, because soon, a little friend of hers ran up and tapped her shoulder. Storm Fullbuster.

Storm had grown a lot since he was the blanketed little bundle that Juvia carried everywhere. He looked a lot like Gray, but his eyes were a vibrant blue. And he was always trying to get Nashi to hang out with him.

Nashi closed her book with a little smile and looked at Levy who nodded and said she was done for the day.

"Let's go down to the river!" Storm said, grabbing her hand.

She nodded and jogged off after him.

Holding hands.

With Gray Fullbuster's son.

Oh, no. Hell no.

"Oi, Ice Queen!" I yelled, walking to stand next to him at the bar.

"What, Flame Brain?" He said before taking a drink from his mug.

"What the hell does your boy think he's doing?"

He looked at the doorway and shrugged. "Looks like he's going outside to me."

"I noticed that, smartass. I mean, what's he doing with his hand, eh?"

He looked at the kids' linked hands and smirked. "Looks like he's got a good grip on a girl."

I shoved his arm. "Hey! That's my girl, Icicle Breath!"

He shoved me back. "And that's my boy, Smokey!"

"Boys, boys," Mira said from the bar. "Don't start a fight at the bar. What's going on now?"

"His grimy little popsicle has his hand on my girl!" I said, pointing at the kids' forms retreating out of the door after Storm tossed his jacket on one of the tables. "And now he's gonna start doing that?"

Gray chuckled. "Well, he is my boy."

"Gah! Stop!" I said, my hand flaring up.

"Oh, but Natsu, they look so cute together. Wouldn't it be great to see them together?" Mira said with big smile.

"No! Not you too!" I said, slamming my palm into my forehead.

Nashi came back an hour or so later with my scarf around her neck and walking with a shirtless Storm. He jogged off to his parents and Nashi came towards me.

"Daddy, can you teach me now?" She asked, clasping her little hands together and giving me a toothy smile.

I sighed with a smile. "Okay, okay, but you have to answer something for me first."

"Sure. What about?" She pulled herself up onto the stool next to mine at the bar.

"That little popsicle, Storm."

She raised a little eyebrow. "Uh...okay. What about him?"

"Do you like him?" I asked, crossing my arms.

She shrugged. "I guess, he's my friend."

"No, I mean like him. You know..."

She looked at me for a minute and laughed. "Ha, no."

"What?"

"No, Dad. That's gross."

"But you hold his hand."

"No, he held mine."

I stared at her.

"You hold hands with friends. You held Mom's hand before," she said in an exasperated way.

"Well, yeah... I guess... Wait! That's worse!"

She sighed. "Dad, you've held hands with Erza and Aunt Levy and stuff."

I pressed my lips together. "Okay. Fair."

She nodded. "Not my kind of guy, Daddy."

"Wait, what?!"

But she was already walking to the door to go outside, dragging me with her to go teach her some magic.

* * *

**Hey, everyone ^^ Sorry this chapter took so long. Studying has been hectant, but I worked in some time. The next chapter will be up much faster. I hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to send a message or a review and please come back for more.**

-J


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the sudden change, but there is a change of POV starting in this chapter. It'll make way more sense later ^^ **

* * *

It was a warm night in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall when Gajeel and Levy announced that they would be having a baby very soon. It was incredible. People hugged and joked and Cana cracked a huge smile, looking at the master with excitement.

"Come on, Gramps. Say it," she said with bright eyes.

He shook his head with a huge grin and held up his mug. "Free drinks!"

Cana looked like she was gonna explode when Mira set three mugs in front of her. She was done with those in minutes and the refills never ended.

Natsu sat at the bar, a arm crossed and the other hand holding his drink. He looked up the sound of his daughter's laugh and turned to see his not-so-little girl walking through the front door of the Hall.

Nashi has grown a lot. She had just turned twelve and now looked more like Lucy than ever. She had the same facial features, a guild mark on the back of her right hand (although hers was the red of her father's) and hair that fell in waves down her back. The only difference between her and any picture of Lucy was Nashi's pink hair and the toothy smile that was more like Natsu's. She wore her usual gear, sleeveless shirt, a black vest, loose pants, and Igneel's scarf hung around her neck.

Natsu smiled and gave her a hard hug when she got to him.

"Where have you been, girly?"

She smiled. "I went running off with Happy. He said you wouldn't take him to find some fish."

Natsu shrugged. "I'm celebrating."

She nodded."I know. I heard. Isn't it great? Everyone's only been expecting it forever. "

Natsu laughed. "You're right there."

It was quiet for a moment while Nashi asked for a drink. Mira put it in front of her with a smile and walked away. That's when she noticed Natsu sharing at her.

"Dad? What's up?"

He gave a long sigh and smiled. "You just... You look so much like your Mom."

The way he said it caught Nashi off guard. She was used to her father bringing up her mother, but he was always such a jokester, especially around the Hall that his suddenly serious tone made her stare into her cup of soda. There had been very few times he had let her see his pain over losing Lucy, but she knew it was there. She had never expected him to actually talk about it.

"Do I...?"

He nodded, looking down into his own cup for a moment.

"It's really crazy," he started. "Its more than the fact that you look just like her. But, the way you are... It's so similar. You laugh the way she used to and when you get mad you make the same face and when you're fighting you get the same determined look in your face. Now, you've gotten so strong, I don't think that I'll be able to beat you anymore. Nash, she would be so proud of you..."

Nashi took a slow breath and closed her eyes. She didn't want to cry. She had wanted to hear that her Mom would be proud of her for a long time.

Natsu put an arm around her and hugged her close. "I just wish I could be better for you. She would've known exactly what to say and do all the time and I have no idea what I'm doing."

Nashi smiled and hugged him for a moment before leaning back. "Dad, I think you're doing a pretty good job. I'm not really that screwed up, am I?"

He laughed, patting her cheek gently. "I guess you're right, kiddo."

It was quiet for a moment and then Nashi just looked at her Dad and gave him a shy smile. "And uh... Dad, lay off the booze.

* * *

**That's one more chapter down ^^ Well, I've been considering creating a new story connected to this one and I hope to get some support from you all. Let me know what you think about that idea (through a review or a PM). Thanks for reading!**

**\- J**


	11. Chapter 11

The flash of glassy ice in the sun quickly dissolved into water with the heat of the fire.

"Dammit."

Storm was getting tired. He had always been a strong mage, but with Nashi, it was a whole 'nother ball game. She was quick and ready and powerful.

Oh, and the fire against his ice.

"Well, you wanna quit yet, Fullbuster?" She said, sending a spiral of fire his way.

He dodged it and smirked. "Nah. This is kinda hot."

She sighed. Storm had always been her best friend but his constant crappy jokes could get a little tiring. Especially the fire ones. And the ice ones. Okay, so most of them.

"Yeah, yeah. So, get a hit in already," Nashi said, shooting out another burst of flame.

He cracked a smirk and put his hands together. "Ice make lance!"

The ice flew towards Nashi and they both hit the floor as their attacks hit one another.

"Okay, ow." Nashi mumbled, sitting up.

Storm laughed from his spot on the grass. "That was pretty good, right?"

She stood and smiled. "Yeah. Nice one."

He smiled back, standing up.

"Ready to get back to the Hall?" She asked.

He smirked. "What? Tired already? Feeling the burn?"

Nashi shook her head as they began to walk down the path to the Hall. "God... Don't you ever get tired of those puns?"

He shook his head, tugging off his shirt and tossing onto his shoulder. "Nash, don't you know me better than that?"

"Oi, keep your clothes on," Nashi said, nodding toward his bare chest.

"What? Can't handle all this?"

She snorted. "Yeah, that's it."

"It has to b-"

The sound of a bell as Storm ran headfirst into the pole of a streetlight.

He stepped back and held his face. "Ow..."

Nashi let out a soft giggle. "Oh man. Are you alright, Storm?" She put her hands on the side of his face, eyes examining his eyebrow.

He put his hands down and looked at her.

_Wow, she's pretty._ Wait, what?

Storm suddenly saw it. The way she'd laughed, her worrying eyes on him, the softness of her hands. It was all so obvious in that moment. He looked at her and fought a small smile.

"You okay?" She repeated.

He nodded. "Does it look bad?"

"Nah, but here," she grabbed his hand and he grew a little tense. "Make some ice and put it on your eyebrow or it's gonna bruise pretty badly."

He let a little block of ice form in his hand and held it to his head they continued to walk.

He kept glancing over at her as they walked back to the guild and he wondered why he couldn't stop thinking about how she'd looked at him.

* * *

**Getting closer and closer to the eending, guys ^^ I've already got the idea all set up. **

**Ive pretty much decided I'm writing another story that will be sort of connected to this one, but I want to make sure some of you will want to read it so please let me know in any way you can. Thanks for reading **

**-J**


	12. Chapter 12

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?"

The water mage looked up her son from for place at one of the tables in the guild.

"Well, of course, Storm." Juvia said, looking at her son with as worried raise of the eyebrows.

"Well, it's about Nashi."

"Okay...?" Juvia asked when he was silent for a moment.

"I was hanging out with Nashi and I noticed like how...She laughs and how how pretty her eyes are and I ..." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

Juvia processed for a moment and then smiled. "Does Storm... Like Nashi?"

He blushed hard enough to feel it in his face. "I... Yeah. I think so..."

Gray walked up at the moment, holding a tray with three drinks. He put them on the table in front of his family and looked at his son.

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" He asked.

Storm glanced at his mother uneasily. "I uh..."

"Are you saying you've got a thing for Nashi? As in Dragneel?"

Storm looked at him for a minute and sighed. "Yeah... I think so."

Gray let out a stream of air. "Geez, Storm. Natsu isn't gonna be super into that idea... It might not be such a good id-"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said, grabbing his hand. "Stop."

Gray looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Juvia mouthed to him, "They're so precious together, Gray-sama."

He sighed and looked towards the opposite end of the hall where Natsu was.

"You know, go ahead. Just remember that third-degree burns are a serious thing, kiddo," Gray said before grabbing his drink and walking towards the door.

Juvia and Storm sat in silence for a minute, staring at the door and then each other.

"So..." Juvia said slowly.

Storm looked at her curiously.

"Nashi is very pretty," she finished.

Storm couldn't help but get a big smile. "I know, right?"

* * *

**Sorry, about the little bit of filler here x3 But I will get this all put together for you guys ^^ The next chapter will be up very soon.**

**-J**


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Nashi woke up a tapping on her window. She glanced over to find a black-haired ice mage smirking from his spot hanging on her windowsill.

She quickly got out of bed and dragged herself to the window, pulling it open.

"What're you doing here, Storm?" She asked with a yawn.

Storm looked at Nashi with her sleepy eyes and bed hair and he smiled. That was it. He was going to tell her what he thought of her.

"I came to get you. Let's go on an adventure," he said, adjusting his arms.

Nashi leaned her chin on her arms and stared at him with groggy eyes and a raised eyebrow. "Like what kind of adventure?"

He smirked. "Just you and me, training in the woods. It'll be fun. We can go on a job if you want."

She shrugged. "I'm up for training, but no way I'm working today."

He nodded. "Works for me."

He let himself fall onto the street below and looked up at her. "Well, keep up, Dragneel."

And he was off down the street.

Nashi caught up with him easily and they had walked over quickly to the woods. It was quiet this early in the morning and the sun was bright over them.

"So, what is there to do out here?" She asked him.

He shrugged, tossing a ball of ice and catching it as they walked. "Whatever you want."

She sighed, looking up at the trees. She was feeling lazy today.

"Can we just work on your magic today?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I've been wanting to try making something new. I wanna see if I can make the birds like Lyon does."

She nodded, sitting with her back against the trees. "Well, shoot 'em this way. You won't be able to hit me anyway."

He grinned. "Watch me."

They laughed on the way back. It was already very late and the streetlights lit their way through Magnolia. Nashi had a band aid on her shoulder from a hit from one of the poorly formed birds Storm had thrown out and an ice cream cone in one hand. Storm had a rosy spot on his arm from the fight that had ensued shortly after he'd actually managed to hit Nashi and only a cherry stem in his mouth let over as remnants of his ice cream.

"Don't lie, that was a good hit," he said for probably the third time, tugging his shirt off.

Nashi laughed. "It was alright."

He shrugged. "Sure, sure."

She smiled, patting his cheek lightly and sending a little spark up his spine. "Don't worry. You'll be able to keep up with me one day."

"Oh ha!" Storm said sarcastically, grabbing her hand as it touched his cheek.

Their fingers locked like that for a small amount of time as they walked back. He didn't say anything and was careful not to walk too fast so that their hands would stay together. She looked up at the stars while she walked, her other hand in her pocket. Storm knew she was running her fingers over her mother's celestial keys. She always did that she was distracted.

"Oh, crap!" She suddenly said, looking up at the town clock.

"What?" Storm said, turning to her.

She took her hand from his and gave him an apologetic smile. "It's really late. I gotta get home so my Dad doesn't freak."

Storm smiled back, nodding. "Alright."

He was going to say more, maybe tell her everything he'd been thinking lately, maybe about how they'd been holding hands, maybe about walking her home, but she was a fading figure down the street before he could say more.

"Night!" He called after her.

She raised her hand, the red emblem on the back, in the guild's usual salute. Storm smiled and sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he began to walk home.

"So close," he mumbled, shaking his head. "I'll... I _will_ tell tomorrow."

The air was cold on her face as she jogged down the final alley to her house, but Nashi felt something weird in the air and stopped running. She could smell someone else was there.

When she turned, a shadowy figure stood in the alley with her and she immediately went to shoot a burst of fire towards it. It dodged, flame hitting the nearby bricks and the figure charged towards her. She raised her arm to catch the figure's jaw, but a hand caught hers and the other hand pressed gently onto her cheek.

The wave of exhaustion hit her before she could respond to the hand on her face.

"Sh.." A voice said softly. "We're just going to see an old friend, girl."

Nashi looked up to see an unfamiliar, male face with a grin full of malice. "Who..?"

He put his finger to his lips, hand shifting to sit on her forehead. "Sleep."

Her vision went in black spots and she felt herself gently drift into sleep.

* * *

**There you go ^^ One more chapter and I'm putting them up much faster. I've got most of the chapters together and I'm hoping to get them up soon :D****  
**

**ATTENTION READERS  
**

**Guys, I think I've decided on my next story, but I want to know I'll have supporters. Let me through follows or even a PM. I would love you hear from you all to make sure that you all like this story and hope to read more by me.**

**Thanks for reading ^^  
**

**-J**


	14. Chapter 14

When she woke up, Nashi was lying on the cold ground of stone, her hands tied behind her back. The side of her face was sore and all she could smell was earth and the scent of people that she didn't know. Soon, her eyes adjusted to the darkness to find the dim glow of torches on the walls.

She could hear talking from a distance down the hall and recognized the voice of the guy who'd grabbed her. She tugged herself up, sitting with her back against a stone wall. Her eyes scanned the room. She had to find a way out of here and she had practiced this kind of thing a lot. When she spotted the vent just above her, she smirked. Easy.

She tilted her head up and said in a loud whisper, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" The heat spewed out of her mouth and hit the vent, blowing a hole around it and it rattled to the floor.

"Whoa, now, girly," said a sarcastic voice.

As the dust cleared, she saw the speaker in the dim light of the flames. A woman.

_Oi, someone looks self-entitled, _Nashi thought.

The woman was tall, her hair was a jet black and she wore a dress the same color, grabbing at her every curve. She held a feather quill in her hand and twirled it in between her fingers. She gave Nashi a condescending smile that the flame mage responded to with a sneer.

"Oh, touchy, are we?" She said with a tinkling little laugh.

A couple of guys and a dog had gathered to stand behind her and they laughed too.

"Who the hell are you?" Nashi said simply.

"Now, is that anyway to start a conversation?" She asked, tapping Nashi's nose with her quill.

"Oh, and I suppose tying someone up first is?" The pink-haired girl shot back.

The woman laughed. "I told you she'd have spirit. Just like her father."

"And what do _you_ know about my Dad?" Nashi asked.

She shrugged. "Old friends, I guess you could say."

"You're the old friend that jerk brought up?" Nashi asked, nodding toward the thin guy with his odd smile. The one that had made her sleep.

She nodded. "That would be me. But, you wouldn't know me. I'd forgotten you weren't even born yet when I met your lovely parents. Your Mom was such a sweet girl."

Nashi sat up straighter. "You don't know anything about my Mom."

"And I suppose you do?" She asked, raising an eyebrow with a thin little grin. Her men chuckled.

Nashi glared at her. She was right. She didn't know much about her mother. All she knew was stories, but how the hell did this woman know that?

"I only met her once, but she was way more charming than your ... How do I put this... Coarse father," she said as she paced in the small room, her heels making little clicks as she stepped. "Why, now that I think about it, I met them the same day I found about your parents expecting a baby. Now isn't that nice?"

Nashi didn't respond, but her eyes grew into thinner slits.

"Actually, I wish I had been there the day you were born. I heard it was a very... Eventful day," she said, looking straight into her eyes with a grin that held nothing but contempt. No guilt. In fact...

Nashi ran this woman through her memories. She didn't know her at all, but this woman knew her. She knew a lot. She knew her Dad, her Mom, about the day she was born... Wait...

"What the hell do you mean by eventful?" Nashi said, her mind finally settling on one idea of who this woman could be.

"Why, I wish I had been there to see my handy work. Was her death as sudden as I had written it to be?"

* * *

**There it is! The plot twist we've all been waiting for. I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter. I thought very carefully of how to put his part together, so I'm hoping it came out great. **

**The next chapter will be up before you know it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-J**


	15. Chapter 15

Storm sat at one of the tables in the Hall, his jacket off and a grin on his face as he talked to the others at the table. Julius Dreyar (everyone called him Jule) sat, looking at bored as usual (just like his Dad) with his straight blond hair falling across his eye next to Erza's daughter Rose who just quietly tossed a throwing dagger up and down as she spoke. They were all relaxed until Natsu walked up and picked Storm up by the collar of his shirt, holding him against the wall.

Storm made a light "Oof" as he hit the wall and glared at Natsu. "Whoa. What's going on?"

"Where's my daughter, Storm?" Natsu said through gritted teeth, his eyes in narrow slits and his eyebrows fierce.

"What?"

"Where is she?" Natsu demanded, putting his face close enough to Storm's that they could feel each others tense breathing and Storm could just barely see the angry tears in Natsu's eyes.

"What are you talking about? She didn't come home last night?" Storm asked, holding his hands up.

Gray walked up just then, shoving the boys apart. "Whoa, Natsu. Chill. What's going on?"

Natsu explained in a strained voice, looking only at Storm. "Nashi went out with your boy all day and she never came home. I don't know where my daughter is, and he was the last one to see her."

"Natsu-san, keep calm. Storm, explain," Juvia said gently from where she was fixing her son's shirt.

He took a deep breath and shook his head, his eyebrows growing closer together. "She was with me last night, but she ran off kind of late 'cuz she said she had to be home so you wouldn't worry."

Natsu took a shaky breath.

Storm shook his head. "She never got home?"

No one said a word for a moment, but everyone knew the answer. Everyone in the guild has turned to look at them, and it was Storm that broke the silence.

"Then what the hell are we still doing here?" He demanded, tugging on his jacket as he ran out the front door, the others close on his heels.

As he ran, the sun beat on his face and he pressed his lips together.

_I promised I'd tell her today and I will. _Storm swore mentally to himself. _We're coming, Nash._

* * *

**There's goes the chavalry ^^ **

**Thank you all for keeping up and for your reviews. I really appreciate it all. The next chapter will be up very soon. **

**Thanks so much for reading. **

**-J**


	16. Chapter 16

It was quiet for a beat of a second.

"It was you, you sick bi-"

"Now, I'm gonna stop you there, girly," Arabella said with a thin smirk, raising a finger. "You are very right."

"How... You weren't there. How did you kill her...?" Nashi got out, her vision blurring with tears but her teeth gritted together.

Arabella let out a laugh that made Nashi's blood boil, before responding while she paced in front of her men on heels. "There was a moment, during our first meeting, that she had my dagger pressed to her neck. I realized I didn't want to kill her. I wanted her baby. That child, the child of the legendary Salamander and likely the strongest celestial mage in existence, would have so much potential, so much power, and I wanted it. So, I decided, I would take it. Simple, yes? But, of course, I had to think a bit ahead. I knew I wasn't going to fight these two alone in that moment, especially with their friends nearby, so I had to come back later for the child. Well, I knew I would never get my hands on that baby later, unless someone was out of the picture, and who is going to fight the hardest for their baby? The mother."

Nashi squeezed her eyes shut, the tears overflowing and the anger burning in her chest. She felt the heat build in her hands, the burn to fight this woman.

"So, I had to get rid of her. I couldn't do it with him just standing there, so I made a smoke screen, and tried a bit of new magic, Body Link. I made her body a time bomb," she continued, a horrible grin on her lips. "I made it so that when the child was born, the body would shut down. I had her heart stop just after seeing what it is she would lose, just after seeing her baby."

"You're sick," Nashi blurted out. "You won't get away with that!"

Arabella shrugged. "I already have. She's gone, your father is broken, and I have you. That's everything on my list," she said.

Nashi shook her head. "You'll never 'have' me."

She shrugged once more. "It sure looks like I do. Wouldn't you say so?"

Nashi glared her way as her hands burned through the rope on her wrists and fell to the floor. She would only have a couple of seconds.

"Not even on my dead body."

Then, everything moved in a flash.

Nashi jumped up, fist slamming into Arabella's jaw and the fire making a sickening sort of sizzle on the skin of her face. The fire burst from her mouth and blew a path through the rest of the little group, and Nashi jogged a bit down the hall, her eyebrows low over her eyes. She wiped her hands over her cheeks as she ran and sighed deeply as the memory came back to her. Dammit, Dad.

_"Nashi, just can't always fight your way through it."_

_Nashi looked at her Dad with raised eyebrows. Natsu Dragneel saying that. Priceless._

_He knew what she was thinking immediately and smiled, walking to put a hand on her shoulder. "I know. If anyone knows this from learning it the hard way, it's me. Just... Remember me telling you this. There's gonna be a time when it's smarter to run. At least remember it then."_

_Nashi shook her head and raised her fists with a grin. "Okay, okay. Let's get back to the fight."_

Nashi bit back an enraged yell and ran, her legs hitting the gravel of the hall until the sun from outside hit her face and she had to squint to see where she was going. She knew this place. It wasn't far from the Hall. No safer place to hide than right under the enemies nose. She took one second to catch her breath, eyes on the doorway she had just left behind her.

"Nashi!" Came the call behind her.

Nashi turned around to see her father, eyes flaming but worried as he looked at her. She picked up her foot to run towards him and a few of her friends. A deep sting in her shoulder stopped her dead and she ground her teeth together as she fell to the floor on her knees.

"That's enough of this," said Arabella from the doorway. "Boys, get the others. I'll get the girl myself."

Her little minions ran off, the members of Fairy Tail quick to fight back against them. Nashi kneeled in the dirt alone and bit back a call for help. She could do this.

She stood slowly, her hand reaching back to where the pain came in her shoulder. Her fingers wrapped around the cold metal of a handle and she tugged, ignoring the burn in her back as her muscles begged her to stop. It finally came full out, a dagger in her hand and blood warm over her palm. She dropped and took a deep breath as she turned to Arabella.

Arabella twirled her quill between her thumb and index finger, eyes calm and amused. It made Nashi pissed. She wanted this woman gone, even if she had to do it herself. They both waited for each to make the first move.

It was Nashi that finally did it.

Her balled fist, engulfed in flames, swung out as she ran towards Arabella, but the flick of the woman's wrist was incredibly fast, and Nashi's hand slammed into a shield that disintegrated under the hit. The bits fell to the floor, but Arabella stood safely before her and gave Nashi a condescending smile.

"Brain will always beat brawn," she said.

Nashi glared at her, but let a smirk peek through. "So what happens when one person has neither?"

Arabella's smile faded and she flicked her wrist with the script of her words. Glass flashed in the air before her, little bits spewing out of the word and straight to Nashi. She fought them with the flames she was so used to using for every purpose.

Their fight was only one in the middle of many, but Nashi couldn't hear anyone else. She had to get this woman, the one who had taken everything from her and her Dad.

Speak of the devil.

"Oi!"

The two girls turned to look as Natsu walked calmly up, his usual sort of swagger in his walk, but no smile on his face. He looked the woman dead in the face and demanded, "What did you do to her?"

Arabella raised an eyebrow, but she knew exactly what he meant.

"Why, weren't you there?" She asked. "The day the Body Link took her, I know you were. I needed that baby, Salamander. I did what had to be done to get her, and here we are."

Natsu looked at her for a moment. You could see the words sink into his mind and his eyes grew dark. He gave an emotionless nod, then took a step closer.

"You won't take her too," Natsu said, and the heat of the fire was incredible.

Nashi stumbled back from the fight as her father kept her distant from the fray. She watched with curious eyes. Her father never lost, but he looked to be struggling for sure.

Suddenly, she saw the thing that would push her over the edge.

Arabella kicked Natsu back with ridiculous force and raised her quill as he lay at her feet. "I suppose I'll have to do to you what I did to the blonde."

Nashi stood, grinding her teeth together. "Not my Dad. You can't take him too."

Her hand absently went to pocket that held her mother's keys. The felt warm, oddly so. When she pulled them out of her pocket, she saw a key she had never seen before. She had looked at the keys since before she could walk and knew each one by color and shape. She knew every glint of the gold from the axe-shaped key of Taurus to the key pressed with the mark of Nikora.

She did not, however, know the key that hung at the end. The one with a pink Fairy Tail emblem pressed onto it.

Nashi didn't know why (she had never done it before), but she raised the key to the sky in front of her, and streaked it down. The soft ring that came through the air and the bright flash of light that followed the end of the key made Nashi calmer, but she didn't know why. The light tampered with her eyes, and they fought to adjust. When they finally cleared, the spirit before her made the air catch in her chest.

The spirit was a beautiful woman. A flowing white dress like those that could be seen on Greek goddesses hung from her body, her curves hugged by thin belts of silver. The woman held herself in a gentle manner, her movements very soft, reminding of a breeze. Thin rings fell on every other one of her fingers, only one on her left hand was gold instead of the silver of the others. The air around her was warm and glowing, but it was her gentle face, golden brown eyes, and the blond hair that fell over her shoulders that held Nashi still in her place.

She felt tears burn in her eyes. That face... She knew it so well, but so little. She felt the warmth of tears on her cheeks as she croaked out the word she had never really had to use.

"Mom?"

* * *

**I promised a plot twist, didn't I? Well, there you guys have it. I know it's a little crazy, but you'll have to wait til they're not busy fighting to get a bit of an explanation in. This chapters a little long, but I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for all the favorites and followers and especially, the reading. I love you guys. **

**-J**


	17. Chapter 17

The spirit glanced her way and gave the sweetest smile Nashi had ever seen. Lucy put out a hand and touched her cheek. Her fingers were real, solid fingers. She brushed away the pink-haired girl's tears with her thumb and turned toward Natsu.

Natsu's face broke Nashi's heart.

He stood with his mouth open and tears burning his eyes. He looked so much younger just then, his eyes brighter and his light smile pushing its way onto his lips. He took steps toward his girls, Arabella forgotten in his mind.

Arabella stood just about the same way, open-mouthed and confused. She looked so angry, but so... Afraid. "No," she mumbled, "You can't be here."

Lucy gave her a coy, challenging smile, raising her hands in a dainty shrug. "Sometimes stuff doesn't go quite the way you'd want it to."

Arabella glared. "Not for me. It will go just the way I planned."

Lucy laughed, putting a hand on Nashi's shoulder and the other on Natsu's. "Not with us around."

"We'll show you a beating," Nashi said confidently, standing straighter.

"Dragneel style," Natsu added, cracking his first cocky grin in some time.

Arabella took staggering steps back, quill falling from her hand. "No. This can't happen. You were dead."

Lucy gave her an almost sympathetic smile before raising her hands at her sides.

Natsu stood on her side, flames burning higher and higher on his arms.

Nashi looked at her parents and followed their lead. Standing on Lucy's other side, she let flames pick up on her hands.

When their three attacks sprung out all at one, fire bordering Lucy's legendary Urano Metria, Arabella hit the floor, laying confused and knowing there was no direction she could go without running into an attack she could not handle. All three attacks hit her at once, leaving her in a cloud of smoke and dust. All around, the fights had ended, with Arabella and her men all lying on the ground still, but breathing.

The Dragneels, the current center of attention (for various reasons), stood panting slightly under the force their magic had taken. Everyone looked from the cloud of dust where Arabella had been to where Lucy, the girl they had all missed stood with her family. No one knew what to say.

Then, Arabella's cracked voice rose from where she fought to stand.

"This isn't the end. So long as that girl is alive," she shouted, pointing at Nashi, "I will come to get her."

Natsu stood in front of his girls and shook his head. "As long as I'm alive, you'll have to get through me first."

Arabella stood just as he said that, her smile desperate but challenging. She lifted her hand and whipped her quill through the air.

_Body Link._

Natsu tensed a bit as the magic circle glistened on his chest.

Nashi shook her head. The sounds disappeared around her. Her hands warmed and she pressed her palms together.

She felt heat build, her arms starting to sting from the force as a ball of pure heat guilt between her palms. The ball grew huge and she pressed her feet off the ground, her body a few feet in the air. She raised the ball above her head.

No one saw it coming when she yelled under the force and threw the ball, the miniature sun, straight at Arabella. Natsu leaned back instinctively, dodging the heat as it ran straight into Arabella's chest. The heat grew and engulfed her, and when it cleared, nothing stood in the spot.

Natsu and Lucy turned to watch her eyes fall shut. Her hands fell limp. She began to drop out of the sky.

"Nashi!" Natsu yelled, ready to run her way. Lucy stopped him with a hand on her arm. She nodded her head a little away.

Just as Nashi would hit the ground, a pair of arms caught her and held her close. Storm Fullbuster. He stood straighter, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Geez..." He mumbled. "That could've sucked."

Nashi's eyelids fluttered open and she met his eyes. "Storm..."

He gave her a weary smile, trying to the slow steps towards the others. He could see Natsu and Lucy were worried, but he had stuff he had to say. He looked Nashi over. She was a little beaten up, exhausted, and he could feel the warmth from the blood seeping from the wound on her back. He started walking. He'd get her to the infirmary.

"Storm," she said gently, putting a hand on his cheek.

"Hey, Sparky," he said teasingly, pressing his forehead to hers. "Hold on to me, alright? I'll get you to Wendy and Mira real fast."

She shook her head weakly. "No. I'm fine. Put me down. I can walk."

He shook his head in return. "Oh, no. Not happening. You should see yourself from my angle."

She gave him a teasing smile. "You saying I look ugly, Fullbuster?"

He laughed gently. "Nah. You look just as pretty as ever."

Nashi processed it for a minute. The way he said it was sincere, warm. She felt her cheeks grow a dark red and she got a little smile she couldn't get rid of. She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes, letting the exhaustion take her over. They'd have time to talk about that little comment tomorrow.

* * *

**Sorry this one took so long, guys. I got caught up with life and all. Here you go though. Don't forget to review and favorite and follow. **

**Thanks for reading ^^**

**-J**


	18. Chapter 18

Nashi's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the ceiling in the infirmary of the Hall. She had seen it enough times to know what it looked like. She gave herself a minute of slow breathing before trying to sit up. A gentle hand coaxed her to lay back down.

Nashi looked over, saw her mother, and damn near fell out of bed.

Her mother raised a concerned eyebrow and fixed her hair teasingly. "Oh, do I look that bad?"

Nashi let herself calm down and gave an uneasy laugh. "No. I just... I'm not used to waking up with you there." She mentally punched herself for saying it that way.

Lucy, however gave her an understanding smile and nodded, holding Nashi's hand softly. "I know, but, if you both still want me around, you and your father will be seeing me a lot more often."

Nashi smiled excitedly.

"It'll be so nice to see you all again," Lucy said. "And especially you. I missed you so much. I sat healing in the celestial spirit world and I watched you grow and I was only bothered about missing it all. You've grown to be such a fantastic wizard and girl I just..." She took a shuddering breath and got up to hug Nashi. "I'm so glad to have you back, baby."

Nashi smiled, making a mental note to talk to her about the whole "baby" thing later. She just enjoyed the company, the hug, for now.

Then, she remembered Storm and how she hadn't finished talking to him.

"Mom, where's Storm?"

Lucy gave her a playful smile, nodding to a sofa against the opposite wall where Storm lay in what looked like a really uncomfortable position, but he was fast asleep, his hair messy and arm dangling off of the sofa.

"He's been sleeping there every night since he got you here. Two days," she said. "I told him he didn't have to do that, but he was pretty insistent that he had to be here when you woke up."

Nashi's cheeks felt warm and she sighed. "Mom..."

"He's a very handsome boy, Nashi," Lucy started.

"Mom."

"Great hair. Nice eyes. Charming smile."

"Mom."

"And those muscles. I mean, it's hardly an issue that he strips everywhere he goes like his Dad."

"Mom!"

"Alright, alright," Lucy said with a repressed smile. "I'll go." She stood, gently waking Storm before walking out of the room with a little wink to her daughter.

Nashi sighed, sitting up slowly with her back against the pillows. The sun gently touched her cheek and she smiled gently. Arabella was gone. She had taken so much, and she was gone.

Just then, Storm sat by her side in the chair Lucy had been in with his usual smile, his exhaustion only obvious by his eyes, the blue a little dimmer than usual.

"Hey," Nashi said gently. "Tired much?"

He smiled slightly, taking one of her hands in his. Nashi's face grew warm, but he didn't say anything. "Don't make fun of me. I've had a long couple of days."

"Oh? You too?"

"Geez, Sass Master." He replied with mock hurt. "I had to run you back here and I'm super worried the whole time and then you sleep for two days and I'm freaking out. Then, my Mom tells me she's having another kid and I'm... Geez. Been a long day."

Nashi giggled, running her fingers gently over the back of his hands. "Sounds ... Busy."

He laughed. "No kidding."

"And somehow, you made time to come sleep on this couch just to make sure you could be here when I woke up. What a gentleman," she said.

He smiled, his usual little Fullbuster smile, but today, Nashi saw something different in it. There was something less teasing about the look he gave her and his pink cheeks made her a little tense, but not in a bad way. She looked at him curiously until he moved the chair to lean his elbows on the bed.

"I just... I got worried you wouldn't wake up and there was that knife thing on your back and I had some stuff I wanted to tell you," he mumbled, growing quieter with every word.

Nashi raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"It's just...I didn't know I'd be so worried about you, and that day we spent together, before they nabbed you," he took a slow breath as he spoke, "Well, I wanted more of those days. I've always loved being with you. It's more fun when we're together."

Nashi gave him a sincere smile before looking down as her cheeks grew burning hot.

"I uh... Well, I wanted to know if I could have like... One day... Kinda like that... But where I take you out... And pay and... We dress nice..." He coughed to clear his throat. "Like a date."

Nashi didn't know what to say. She had know Storm Fullbuster her whole life and had always loved being his friend. Sure, it had crossed her mind, but she had never thought dating him would... The idea suddenly seemed so right. She felt that. She had always felt something.

When she looked up, his blue eyes caught hers uneasily and he leaned a bit closer.

"I just... I guess I've always kinda thought about it, Nash," he said, honesty seeming like the only way to let himself be heard. "I mean, we've always been best friends."

She nodded, leaning a bit closer to him. "And being more..."

"It wouldn't be so bad," he said in almost a whisper. By then, his words fell in a soft breath on her lips.

She blushed, tilting her head slightly. "I think I'll take you up on that, Icicle Breath."

His lips brushed hers as he said, "Well, good 'cuz if not I was gonna sound really stupid just now, Smoky."

When they kissed, Nashi felt her heart catch in her throat. Her. Kissing Storm Fullbuster. Who'da thought it?

He tasted like a snow cone and she smiled slightly under his lips before they pulled back from the kiss and leaned their foreheads on each other's.

"I knew it! Mira, I told you!"

Lucy stood in the doorway, hands over her wide, smiling lips.

Nashi's blush grew redder. "Mom..."

"Oh, excuse me," Mira said from her side with an unashamed smile. "I have to go collect 100 jewel from Lisanna. She didn't think it would happen, but I told her." Her voice faded away with Lucy's trailing behind.

Nashi turned back to Storm and they couldn't help but laugh a little. And kiss a little more.

* * *

**Sorry about the ddelay, guys. I've been having serious computer issues and I'm having to do this from a tablet. But, here you go. Its almost the end of the series and I've just started working on the next one. I hope I'll see you all reading that one too ^^**

**Don't forget to show support through favorites, followings, and comments. **

**Most of all, thanks for reading ^^**

**-J**


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as Lucy stepped away from the infirmary door, strong arm caught her and held her close. She took a slow breath and let a smile spread over her face as the familiar smell enveloped her. Her hands landed on the chest she was pressed to and the arms loosened enough for her to look at the smiling face framed with messy pink hair.

"Natsu," Lucy said gently.

He smiled. "I'm sorry. I just missed you so much." He ran his fingers gently over her cheek and moved to twirl a lock of gold hair around his finger. "You look exactly the same. You haven't changed at all."

She smiled, putting a hand gently on his cheek. She took in his wide eyes, his messy pink hair, and the way he looked at her and let out a little sigh. "Neither have you."

He chuckled. "I doubt that. Its been..."

"Thirteen years," she said sadly. "And you've haven't changed, Natsu."

He gave her a sad smile and pressed another quick kiss to her lips before taking a slow breath and speaking uneasily. "Luce... What happened? How did you get here...? How... How are you..."

"How am I alive?" She finished with a sad, but reassuring smile. "It's a little complicated."

Natsu nodded. "I figured." He gently wrapped his hand around hers. "Come on. Let's go sit. I'll grab us a couple of drinks, and then, if you want, we can talk."

She smiled. "I'd love to."

They sat some time later with their finger interlocked across one of the wooden tables on the Hall.

Natsu raised his eyebrows when she was done talking and took a slow breath. "Okay... So you did die that day?"

She gave him a teasingly impatient smile. "In a way." She got comfortable again before deciding to go through it all one more time.

"I knew that day under the tree that she'd done something, but it wasn't until I held Nashi that I started to feel it. I got this sting in my chest and I figured it out. When I died, the Spirits tried to do whatever they could and they realized that there was only one way to save me and it might not even work. It was decided that trying was better than doing nothing, and they tried to make me into a Celestial Spirit. They didn't know if it worked and the whole time, the thirteen years, I was healing and building myself into a new body, my Spirit body. It wasn't until that day that Nashi pulled out the key and used it that I, and the Spirits, realized that it worked. I guess you'll have to thank Loke for that one."

Natsu nodded, watching her for a minute with the words sinking in.

"It was … hard," Lucy added. "I was completely… there while I was gone. I could see you all and the Spirits came and went from the Spirit world, but I couldn't leave. I could only watch and hear the news from all of them."

Natsu nodded, getting up to go sit by her side and put his arms around her. "It was hard here, too. We thought you were gone for good. When that flash showed up and you were just… there… I didn't know what to do or say and Nashi she… she hasn't seen you since she was minutes old and I never knew what I was doing, Luce. I tried to make her okay and teach her and raise her the way you would have wanted, but I always knew you could do so much better…"

She smiled, putting a hand on his cheek, the golden ring on her finger glinting in the sunlight from the doorway. Her thumb brushed away one lone tear on his cheek and she shook her head. "You did good, Flame Brain."

He laughed. "Eh… you haven't seen her when she acts like me. Trust me, you'll change your mind."

"I'm sure I won't," she reassured, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "I put up with you all that time."

He shrugged. "Hey, fair enough."

"And you guys are stuck with me now. I have the power Loke had to just… come here when I want to," she said with a bright smile. "So, I'll be popping in all the time."

Natsu smiled his wide smile, his big eyes closing.

Their talk went on and on, jokes and playful shoves. People from their tables glanced over and cracked little smiles. They saw it in their eyes and their laughs that it was like nothing had ever changed for them. Today, their little world returned to the same thing it was that cold and quiet day thirteen years ago. Nashi walked out of the room soon after and heard the story for herself.

Quietly, across the Hall, Reedus sat with a smile and painted the scene in front of him. His brush moved in flowing streaks as color awakened on the page. Soon, the paper held a little scene of what looked like a normal family.

Everyone knew better, though.

* * *

**One more chapter down. There won't be many more, guys, so be ready ^^ I have started the next story (whose story line is linked to this one), and I hope to see you all reading that one, too. **

**Thank you all for the views ^^ I appreciate each and every one of you, and I hope you are all enjoying the story.**

**Review, favorite, and follow**

**Love you guys.**

**-J**


	20. Chapter 20

"But couldn't you teach me Flame Dragon Slaying Magic, too?" the little black haired girl asked, her big brown eyes imploring. She hopped a bit on his feet as she talked, the hem of her white dress bouncing with every move. "C'mon, Nashi,please."

"Gee, I don't know, Mai. I know your Dad is trying to get you to concentrate on your Iron Dragon Slaying," Nashi explained, rubbing the back of her neck. "You know I love you, kiddo, but Gajeel isn't really someone I wanna piss off."

Mai Redfox pouted, her little lips tilting down. She looked just like Levy and Nashi hated to see her upset, but her "little cousin" was a handful. She always wanted to learn something new, and Nashi knew Gajeel was one to pick one thing at a time.

"Alright…" she finally murmured.

Nashi leaned down to give her a big hug. "But, once you get your practice in for today with your Dad, come see me and we can spar, okay?"

Mai gave a bright smile and nodded. "Alright!"

She jogged off just as the Hall door opened and revealed Storm in a way that Nashi had gotten used to seeing, but still hadn't lost it's charm.

Storm stood in the doorway with one little girl on his hip and his eyes wide as another one weaved around his legs before taking off at a sprint into the Hall. The little girls, both under three years old, looked exactly the same. They both had dark hair, much like their brother's, but with a blue-ish tint when it hit the right light, and they both had dark eyes very much like the ones known best in the face of Gray Fullbuster. The twins were very different in personality, however, and everyone knew the one calmly held by Storm was little Skye. Summer, however, was a little more…

"Nashi! Grab Summer please!" Storm called from the doorway.

Nashi kneeled where she was and put out her arms. "Hey, Summer."

"Nashi!" squealed the excited little toddler, jumping into Nashi's arms and hugging her close.

Nashi laughed gently, standing to meet Storm as he walked towards them. "Hey, didn't I tell you to behave for your big brother, Summer?" she said teasingly. "I told you, he can't keep up with you and all your magic. You're gonna be way stronger than him."

Summer giggled.

"Yeah. Maybe in her dreams," Storm said, leaning to press a kiss to Nashi's lips which caused both of the twins to make gagging faces. "Thanks for the save, Smoky."

Nashi glared at him playfully. "Don't push your luck. I could put her down and you'd never catch up with her."

He smiled, putting down the little girl down with her sister. The two of them bounced away to sit next to the other kids on the nearby table. Storm's arms went around Nashi's waist and she settled her hands on his chest with a mocking roll of the eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked teasingly, her head tilted a bit up to meet his eyes.

"Yes," he answered, "You actually can. See, I was going on a job later and I was thinking I needed a hand on it. Now, I was gonna ask Jule, but he just isn't quite as… hot."

Nashi sighed, looking down at her feet. "Really?"

"What?"

"A temperature pun? I thought we were passed that."

He laughed, his usual ringing sort of laugh and shook his head. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"And I think that that bad pun just cost you your partner for that job," Nashi said, turning and teasingly walking away, every step accentuated.

"Aw, c'mon, Nash!" he called after her. "You know you'll miss me."

She turned around and laughed. "Maybe in your dreams."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Well, if you can keep up, then maybe I'll go with you." Nashi called before jogging straight out the front entrance, Storm jogging to keep up behind her.

Natsu and Lucy watched on from their table just by the bar. Lucy shook her head with a little giggle and looked at Natsu.

"What? You don't mind the two of them being together anymore?" she asked, a little relief in her words.

Natsu shrugged. "I guess not. A guy who does about the same thing that I'd do for her… well, he's alright."

"Even if he's Gray's son?"

"Even if he's Gray's son," Natsu confirmed, pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead.

The Guild had it's usual hum that afternoon as the sun beat in through the front door. The kids played their game a few tables away and Natsu let out a content little sigh. The thirteen years had been nothing to have all of this back. His girls were safe. His Guild was still whole and just as weird, loud, and crazy as ever.

Lucy set her keys on the table and looked up at Natsu with a bright smile.

"I don't think you could keep up with them anyway, Natsu," she said with a teasing smile. "They've gotten to be some pretty tough kids, and I haven't seen anything faster than them since the first time I saw comets."

He let out a little chuckle. "Yeah, I guess you're right. One day, they're just gonna be one other legend that we're never sure is true, something incredible and amazing."

"Like fairy tails?"

"Like fairy tails."

* * *

**And that's the end.**

**Wow. That is so weird to finally type out. After all this, I didn't think I could ever actually put an ending on this story. Exactly 20 chapters, and I've finally finished "Comets and Keys".**

**It's been so fun to get to write this for you all. I enjoyed every second of it. I hope you all did too. **

**My next story (which doesn't quite have a title yet, but I'm thinking something with the word "sky") will be up in no time. This one is based more around the story of Gray and Juvia, but the story is interlocked with this one. The stories will all connect at the end, and I hope to see all of you there for that too. Keep checking on my stories, and it will be up before you know it.**

**It's been quite a journey, guys. **

**Thanks for sticking around for it all with me.**

**I love you, guys. Thanks for reading.**

**-J**


End file.
